Arkadimon (Cyber Sleuth)
|-|Baby= |-|Rookie= |-|Champion= |-|Ultimate= |-|Mega= |-|Ultra= |-|Ryuji= Summary Arkadimon is one of the main antagonists of Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Hacker's Memory. It was imprisoned in Underzero but was freed when the worlds connected. Reacting to Ryuji's negative emotions, It becomes his partner Digimon and causes havoc in both Eden and the Real world. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-B | At least 3-C | At least 3-C | High 1-C | High 1-C | High 1-C Name: Ryuji Mishima | Arkadimon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male | Genderless Age: 22 | Unknown Classification: Hacker, Hudie Member, Handyman | Virus-type Bewitching Beast Digimon of varying level Power and abilities: Hacking and Statistics Amplification (Ryuji) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Absorption (Arkadimon Baby), Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Arkadimon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Darkness Manipulation, Immortality (Types 5), Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Nail Bone, Life Manipulation (Life Force Absorption), Darkness Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Can conjure illusions that mess with all 5 senses.), Teleportation, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Control (Via Touch of Evil or by simply having It and it's opponent making eye contact), Transmutation, Phasing, Body Control, Can cease his opponent's bodily function directly with a bite, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Existence Erasure, Status Effect Inducement, Durability Negation (Can cut through space and dimensions), Limited Spatial Manipulation (His power warps space itself), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Can tank Clockmon's Chrono Breaker), Existence Erasure and Information Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Rookie), Ice Manipulation (Champion), Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Dot Matrix (Can disassemble a Digimon's data and absorb it), Holy Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Ultimate and Mega), Can turn resistances into weaknesses and weaknesses into resistances with Character Reversal, Transmutation and Power Nullification via Texture Field (Ultra) Attack Potency: Athlete level | Wall level (Comparable to other Baby Digimon in power such as Viximon) | At least Galaxy level (Stomped K's SkullSatamon) | At least Galaxy level (Far stronger than it's previous form. Fought Fei ) | High Complex Multiverse level (Fought Keisuke who at this point had fought Craniamon) | High Complex Multiverse level (Fought both Keisuke and Eater Arata) | High Complex Multiverse level (Fought Endgame Keisuke) Speed: Athletic Human with Relativistic to Immeasurable reactions (Can react to his Digimon and attacks from other enemies) | Unknown | Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Far superior to K's SkullSatamon) | FTL (Kept up with all of Fei's Digimon) | Immeasurable (Kept up with Keisuke) | Immeasurable (Superior to it's previous form. Kept up with both Keisuke and Eater Arata) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Endgame Keisuke) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Unknown | Galactic | Galactic | High Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Athlete level | Wall level | At least Galaxy level | At least Galaxy level | High Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: A few meters in its Baby Form | A few kilometers in its Rookie Form | A few hundred Kilometers in its Champion, Ultimate, Mega and Super Ultimate froms Standard Equipment: Digivice | None Intelligence: Ryuji is a highly skilled hacker and tamer with years of experience utilizing Digimon Programs. Arkadimon itself is a skilled fighter on it's own, being a very tough opponent for Endgame Keisuke who had at that point fought and defeated multiple Royal Knights. Weaknesses: Vaccine/Light Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ryuji * Enraged Escape: Boosts Arkadimon's attack and doubles the damage output of It's next attack at the cost of lowering It's defense. * Out of the Way!: Boosts Arkadimon's Attack and Speed. Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Baby * Data Drain: A large crab-like arm appears from Arkadimon's back and is used to impale the enemy. It then absorbs their data into its body. Rookie * Soul Absorbstion: Disassembles and absorbs the enemy's data. * Acceleration Boost: Doubles damage output of his next attack. * Destruction Canon: Blasts the foe with Dark Energy. * Attack Charge: Boosts attack by 10%. Can stack. Champion * Prison Fist: Uses its hand to summon a vortex of dark energy. * Snatch Whip: Grabs the opponent, then extends the tendrils on its arm to impale it and absorb its data. * Mach Rush: Blitzes the opponents with melee damage. Ultimate * Dot Matrix: Opens the mouth in its chest and converts the foe into 0's and 1's which are then absorbed. * Destruction: A darkness based attack that can instantly kill the opponent. * Attack Break: Lowers the of one attack enemy. * Wind Claw: Wind Physical attack to one enemy. * Saint Knuckle: Punches the foe with a fist filled with Holy Energy. Mega * Dot Matrix: An invisible attack that uses a lot of energy, but takes a chunk of the opponent's data, restoring Arkadimon while doing damage. * Exile Spear: Twists the tentacles of one hand into a spear and stabs the opponent. * Speed Break Field: Lowers the opponent(s) Speed. Arkadimon Ultra * God Matrix: Fires a beam of light from its eyes. Everything hit by this attack will be reduced to nothing but 0's and 1's of primitive data. * Dystopia Lances: The huge number of tentacles growing as its limbs all charge to pierce its target. * Texture Field: Turns the enemies into an 8-bit sprites, also cancels out them using any skills. * Character Reversal: "Bugs out" the enemy, reversing their weaknesses and resistances. * Mental Break Field: Lowers the opponent(s) Magic. * Guard Break Field: Lowers the opponent(s) Defense. * Hell Crusher: A wide range AOE attack of Dark Energy. Key: Arkadimon Baby | Arkadimon Rookie | Arkadimon Champion | Arkadimon Ultimate | Arkadimon Mega | Arkadimon Ultra Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Antagonists Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Hackers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Law Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Earth Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1